Memories
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: Rachel and Quinn weren't always enemies. But friends can easily drift apart. Rachel Berry knows this better than anyone. Onesided Rachel/Quinn, implied Quinn/Finn


**Memories**

Rachel Berry was not good at making friends—at all. That's why she had no friends. She always said or did the wrong things, and people got mad at her. Her dads said it was just because they didn't understand her, but Rachel wasn't stupid. She knew that she wasn't good around other people.

But today, she was determined to make a friend. The new girl, Quinn Fabray, seemed nice enough. Rachel had heard the other girls talking about how Quinn's parents were rich, and how they had just moved to Lima from some city near Cleveland.

Other than that, Rachel new nothing about the blonde. It didn't really give her much to work with. But Rachel had always been good at improvising and thinking of solutions.

"Hello," Rachel said simply, walking over to where Quinn was sitting by herself on a swing, looking at her lap. The blonde didn't even look up, and Rachel continued, "My name Is Rachel Berry. I already know your name, but it seems like it would be better for this conversation if you introduced yourself."

Still not looking up, Quinn spoke softly, "My name is Quinn Fabray. Are you here to call me names, too?" She looked up, brow furrowing and lips pursing into an angry frown. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying quite recently, "Because if you are, I don't want to listen to it. Just go away."

"I'm not here to call you names," Rachel said, debating whether or not it would be a good idea to rest a hand on Quinn's shoulder. Deciding against it, she instead started speaking again, "I want to try to form a friendship with you. It could be good in the long run, and having friends is always a good thing. Besides, you're the new girl and I'm 'socially awkward', so we may be each other's only chance at friendship for a while."

Quinn stared at Rachel blankly for a moment before giving a small, almost shy, smile, "You talk funny." She giggled, and Rachel frowned, quickly looking away.

"Oh," was all she said, feeling like _she_ was about to cry this time. She started to turn and walk away, wiping her eyes with her small fists.

Suddenly, Quinn jumped to her feet and grabbed Rachel's arm tightly. She stood a few inches taller than Rachel, who was short—even for a six-year-old. The dark-haired girl found herself intimidated by the young blonde. It was a strange feeling. _No one _intimidated Rachel Berry.

Quinn's fingers were warm against her skin, and Rachel almost smiled at the feeling. Then she remembered that she was currently offended and managed to pout instead.

"I like the way you talk," Quinn said quickly, expression serious. Rachel smiled hugely, and bounced on her heels, all trace of anger and offense disappearing. Quinn gave another shy smile and released Rachel's arm, shifting awkwardly on her feet, "So…you really want to be my friend? Or is this a mean joke?"

Rachel shook her head rapidly, "It's not a joke. I find it rude when people pretend to be your friend, then leave. I would never try anything that mean, because it accomplishes nothing but pain. And pain is a bad thing for the world right now."

"Oh," Quinn said, still trying to take in the words that had just come pouring out of Rachel's mouth. She blinked rapidly, shook her head then said, "I'd like to be your friend. You're the only person that hasn't called me something mean or done something to hurt my feelings. But if this is a joke, I'll beat you up."

Nodding, Rachel looked at the other girl seriously, "Most of the kids here have been friends since they were babies. They don't accept newcomers that easily, because they don't like change. They'll get used to you soon, and you'll find a place in the group. And, also, if you beat me up—please try to avoid my nose."

"I'll try to remember that," Quinn told her, before smiling happily, "Do you want to swing?"

In response, Rachel plopped down on a swing and Quinn did the same. Rachel couldn't keep herself from smiling. She _finally _had a friend.

--- --- ---

Rachel sighed and rested her head against her locker, wishing she could go home, curl up in a ball, and cry to the sound of the Wicked soundtrack playing in the background. But skipping school wouldn't bode well for her GPA, and her fathers would be angry with her.

It had been exactly ten years since she and Quinn had become friends. It had been exactly two years since they had drifted apart and become enemies instead. Rachel _hated _this day with every fiber of her being. First she would think of how happy she and Quinn had been back when they were young, then she would think of how they were in the present and realize that the happy innocence was gone forever.

Thinking of Quinn would also cause her to think of the feelings that had begun to develop when Rachel was twelve. She had begun to notice things about Quinn that she had not before—her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkled in the sun. When Rachel had finally mustered up the courage to tell Quinn how she felt (and show her the charts and diagrams she had made about the probability of their relationship working out), the blonde had decided to join the Cheerios and shunned Rachel for not wanting to do so, as well. High school peer pressure had taken away Rachel's best friend _that _easily.

No one suspected that Rachel liked Quinn. They all thought she was head-over-heels in love with the blonde cheerleader's boyfriend. Sure, Finn was cute and sweet most of the time, but all of the flirting and pining was simply acting on Rachel's part. She loved Quinn Fabray, and she would yell it at everyone in McKinley High if it would make the other girl love her back.

Quinn was pregnant with Finn's baby. Rachel had waited too long, and she had missed her chance. She was alone, and would probably never get to tell her once-best-friend how she truly felt.

Laughter hit her ears, and before Rachel could move, there was a flash of blonde hair, a flurry of skin, and the cold feeling of a slushy running over her lips and down her neck.

Ignoring the burning feeling that pricked at her eyes from the slushy, Rachel watched Quinn and Santana walk away, laughing and seeming quite pleased with themselves. Pain clenched in Rachel's chest, and she tried not to cry right there in the middle of the hallway.

Rachel sighed, wiping the slushy from her face. She and Quinn had been friends once. Now all they had were memories and unrequited love.

**I wrote this in about half-an-hour, and proofread it while on cough medicine. So I apologize for any typos. Feel free to tell me if you see any so I can correct them.**

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously. **


End file.
